


A Doctor Walks into a Bookshop... - Traduction

by Rikka_kun



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikka_kun/pseuds/Rikka_kun
Summary: Ten débarque dans la boutique d’Aziraphale pour acheter un livre. Crowley est protecteur. Une confrontation s’ensuit, mais l’amour vainc toujours au final.





	A Doctor Walks into a Bookshop... - Traduction

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Doctor Walks into a Bookshop...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813126) by [tenandi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenandi/pseuds/tenandi). 



Aziraphale était en plein d’une de ses activités favorites : faire l’inventaire de ses nouvelles acquisitions. Il portait une paire de gants blancs délicats alors qu’il triait une grosse pile de parchemins manuscrits, la plupart datant du dixième et du onzième siècles. Il sifflotait doucement en travaillant et remarqua alors à peine la clochette qui signala l’arrivée de quelqu’un.

Il était évidemment habitué à ignorer le carillon. Il était plus efficace de chasser les potentiels clients quand on ne leur faisait pas attention. Ajoutant des notes sur un script minutieux, il coinça une fiche dans le livre sur lequel il travaillait et inscrit sa description dans un long rouleau de parchemin avec une plume.

Il entendit le client vagabonder avant de fixer durement sa table. Le client partira naturellement quand il allait comprendre que le propriétaire n’avait aucun intérêt pour lui. A la place, et à sa grande déception, le visiteur se dirigea jusqu’au bureau et fit sonner la cloche.

Aziraphale leva un regard exaspéré qui se transforma rapidement en confusion.

« Crowley ? » questionna-t-il d’un air incrédule et il faillit lâcher son livre.

« Crowley ? » répéta l’homme. « C’est nouveau, ça. » Il afficha un sourire éclatant et frappa ses poings contre le bureau. Habillé d’un costume à rayures, l’étranger dégingandé ressemblait de façon saisissante à l’homologue démoniaque de l’ange, en dehors de ses yeux marrons humains qui brillaient dans la lumière de l’après-midi.

« Nope » dit l’homme en insistant sur le ‘p’. « Je suis le Docteur. Et je suis à la recherche de quelque chose de plutôt inhabituel. Vous pourriez peut-être m’aider ? »

L’homme qui se nommait le Docteur leva un bout de papier vers Aziraphale. La confusion de ce dernier ne fit que s’accroître.

« Quoi que tu dises tu auras besoin de ça pour te faire obéir. » lut-il à voix haute. « Quelle est cette plaisanterie, jeune homme ? » Le Docteur fronça les sourcils, boudeur, en reprenant le bout de papier.

Le Docteur se moqua. « Jeune homme ? Ça aussi, c’est nouveau… Je ne fais pas plus que 700 ans. »

Aziraphale eut un petit sourire en coin mais maintint sa couverture. « Je ne peux qu’imaginer. » répondit-il. « Et que puis-je faire, moi un simple humain, pour un personnage si illustre ? »

Le Docteur fit un large sourire, manifestement assez facile à flatter. « Eh bien, je cherche un livre, c’est évident. Plutôt rare. Ne vous occupez par de moi, je vais juste… » Il parcourut la pièce avec un stylo lumineux qui émettait un vif bruit strident. « Ah ! » s’exclama le Docteur. Il courut vers l’arrière-boutique.

Aziraphale était de plus en plus contrarié. Ce jeune ne s’attaquait pas seulement à lui, mais il voulait apparemment prendre un de ses précieux livres ! L’ange se mit debout et retira en plus sa veste dorée. Ça allait être sa journée…

Au même moment, la clochette de la porte résonna et Aziraphale faillit lever les yeux au ciel. Il fut néanmoins satisfait de voir son cher ami Crowley flâner dans l’entrée.

« Crowley ! » chuchota-t-il bruyamment. « Juste à temps ! J’ai besoin de ton aide ! »

Crowley déambula d’un air aussi ennuyé et gracieux qu’un chat. « Comme d’habitude ? T’as besoin que je fasse déguerpir quelqu’un ? » demanda-t-il derrière ses lunettes noires.

Aziraphale souffla et fit sa meilleur impression de regard de chien battu. « Un invité pour le moins inopportun. » siffla-t-il en pointant du doigt vers l’arrière. « Il est là-bas ! Et en plus il s’appelle ‘le Docteur’. »

Crowley renifla et fit une demi-révérence sarcastique. « Comme vous le désirez, sire. » articula-t-il silencieusement.

Aziraphale réalisa soudainement qu’il devrait l’avertir de la mystérieuse ressemblance de l’étranger avec le démon, mais il ne réussit pas à capter l’attention de Crowley alors qu’il disparaissait derrière les rayons. L’ange se tritura les mains avec agitation.

Crowley eut à peine le temps d’arriver à mi-chemin qu’un homme plein d’énergie bondit devant lui. « Je l’ai ! » annonça-t-il joyeusement. Puis, « Oh ! Euh. Quoi ? »

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux attentivement avant se tourner autour dans une danse improvisée. Crowley fronça les sourcils tandis que le Docteur fit un large sourire. « Regarde-toi ! » s’extasia ce dernier. « C’est comme se regarder dans un miroir. Quel beau diable ! »

Crowley ricana. « Tu n’as pas idée. » répondit-il. Il remarqua que son sosie tenait un des livres d’Aziraphale. Il jeta un regard à l’ange qui mimait un genre de mouvement pugilistique. Crowley leva majestueusement les yeux au ciel.

Le Docteur repêcha sa baguette bourdonnante de sa poche et l’agita devant le démon avec un enthousiasme à peine retenu. Il s’arrêta pour lire ce qu’il avait écrit et suçota sa lèvre inférieure, désarçonné. « Ohhh… » soupira-t-il. « Extraordinaire ! »

Avant que Crowley ne puisse réagir, l’homme aux cheveux fous sautilla à travers la pièce avec son étrange appareil. Il scanna les étagères de haut en bas, les meubles, et dans un geste insupportable, l’ange lui-même.

« C’est bon, » dit froidement Crowley en venant se placer entre lui et Aziraphale. « Si ça vous ennuie pas, je crois que la boutique va bientôt fermer. »

« Boutique ? » répéta bêtement le Docteur. « Oh oui ! C’est une librairie, c’est ça ? Ha ha ! » Le rire du Docteur ponctua sa phrase, aussi aiguisé qu’un couteau. « Ou une sorte de boutique. Une boutique gérée par des êtres surnaturels. » Il s’arrêta pour renifler l’air. « Une sorte de soufre. » continua-t-il. « Et des biscuits on dirait - Jammie Dodgers, je pense. »

Aziraphale rougit et croisa les bras. « Voyez-vous… » commença-t-il.

« Quel duo. » dit le Docteur avec une joie à peine réprimée. « Ooh ! Vous deux ! Etes-vous ensemble ? »

Aziraphale et Crowley se retournèrent, une expression d’extrême horreur sur leur visage vers l’homme excité qui agitait son stylo clignotant vers eux. Il plissa les yeux vers son instrument et eut un petit rire. « J’adore une vraie romance, moi. » se réjouit-il.

« Très bien. » grogna Crowley. « J’en ai vu assez. Qu’en penses-tu, mon ange ? Je l’expédie vers Alpha Centuri ? Je l’exile au quatorzième siècle ? » Il craquait déjà ses articulations.

« Crowley ! » réprimanda Aziraphale, mais l’énergie chaotique du Docteur ne fit que s’accroître.

« Alpha Centuri ! » s’enthousiasma-t-il. « Tellement agréable à cette période de l’année ! Mais j’ai peur de ne pas avoir le temps maintenant. Vous voyez, je suis là pour sauver votre planète. Enfin, toutes les planètes, à vrai dire. »

Pour la première fois, l’attitude du Docteur devint grave. Il leva le livre qu’il tenait comme s’il s’agissait d’une preuve irréfutable. Aziraphale le dévisagea et se moqua.

« Nicodème ! » dit-il avec dédain. « Bonté divine. »

« Ouais, du genre à roupiller, hein ? » adhéra le Docteur. « Mais ça fera l’affaire, à la limite. Je dois rencontrer les anciens des Ood et… enfin, je suis sûr que ça vous ennuie. Pour faire court, sauver le temps, bla bla bla, vous avez saisi le truc. Je dois vraiment y aller. »

Crowley se tendit. « Vous ne partirez pas avec ça. » dit-il en montrant le livre.

L’expression du Docteur s’assombrit et l’ambiance de la pièce changea rapidement. N’étant pas du genre à être intimidé, Crowley claqua des doigts et le volume se volatilisa. Plutôt que l’habituel choc qui venait avec un tel geste, le Docteur lui lança un regard noir.

« Je crois que vous ne saisissez par la gravité de la situation. » dit-il avec sévérité.

Crowley sourit avec mépris. « Je crois que vous ne saisissez pas comment les choses fonctionnent ici, Docteur. » répliqua-t-il d’un ton moqueur.

Ils se mirent tous deux en garde, au grand désarroi d’Aziraphale.

« Messieurs ! S’il vous plaît ! » supplia-t-il. « Pas besoin d’être aussi primitifs ! Crowley, je t’en prie ne le blesse pas ! »

Ignoré par ces deux-là, ils continuèrent de se lancer des regards furieux comme s’ils débutaient un duel. « Vous ne voulez vraiment, vraiment pas vous mettre en travers de mon chemin. » prévint le Docteur.

Crowley le regarda d’un œil mauvais, sceptique.

« J’ai plus de 900 ans, » dit le Docteur avec une grimace. « Je viens de la planète Gallifrey. Je voyage à travers le temps et l’espace. On ne me prend pas à la légère et je ne suis pas d’humeur pour les caprices. »

Crowley fit un clin d’œil et claqua des doigts, faisant disparaître le Docteur.

« Crowley ! » gronda l’ange.

« Quoi ? » fut la réponse. Le démon était tout étonné. « Tu as dit– »

« J’ai dit ! » contra Aziraphale, qui avait perdu patience. « Dis-moi juste où tu l’as envoyé ! »

Crowley haussa les épaules. « 4126. » répondit-il paresseusement. « Ça me semblait bien. »

Aziraphale souffla et retira ses gants blancs en grommelant. « Tu ne peux pas faire disparaître les gens par miracle sur un coup de tête. » commença-t-il, mais il fut interrompu par un bruit mécanique grinçant. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de la librairie s’ouvrit de nouveau.

A leur grande surprise, le Docteur débarqua l’air de rien, une expression sombre sur le visage.

« Bien. » déclara-t-il. « Comme je l’ai mentionné, je suis très occupé et la dernière chose pour laquelle j’ai du temps est… bref, peu importe ce que c’était. Est-ce que vous allez m’aider maintenant ou non ? »

Crowley fut bouche bée, mais l’ange sembla l’accepter sans sourciller. « Très bien. » grimaça-t-il. « Si le livre est si important que ça… »

Crowley pointa une main vers le Docteur, puis vers l’ange avec incrédulité. « Mais il… il est…quoi ??? »

Le Docteur revint vers les étagères, retraçant ses pas avant que Crowley ne puisse achever sa pensée. Il prit une nouvelle fois le livre et le plaça sur le comptoir. Le Docteur eut un regard noir alors qu’Aziraphale manipulait tendrement le livre. « J’imagine que je dois m’en séparer. » dit-il doucement. « Vous avez dit que vous sauverez la planète, enfin le monde, en tant que tel ? »

Le Docteur hocha solennellement la tête. « Parfaitement. »

L’expression sidéré de Crowley redevint enfin nonchalante. « Je suis assez attaché à la Terre. » dit-il. « Mon ange ? » questionna-t-il en cherchant du soutien.

Aziraphale tendit ses lèvres. « C’est assez incroyable. » admit-il. « Mais qu’est-ce qui ne l’est pas de nos jours ? Des chiens de l’Enfer, des nonnes Sataniques, des livres prophétiques oubliés sur un siège arrière ? Je suppose que c’est juste une journée comme une autre quand on y pense. »

Le Docteur le regarda avec gratitude. « Merci. » dit-il alors que ce libraire réticent lui offrait enfin le livre. « J’en prendrai soin. »

Aziraphale eut un sourire pour la première fois, provoquant chez le Docteur un éclat sans précédent qui lui fit trembler les mains. « Je compte sur vous. » déclara-t-il.

Le Docteur hocha la tête avant de regarder Crowley avec méfiance. Son expression dissimulait une sorte de vulnérabilité et Crowley devina instinctivement qu’elle ne paraissait pas souvent. « Il y a certaines choses dans ce monde qui méritent une protection, » souffla le Docteur. « –le genre de protection qu’on peut offrir vous et moi. J’ai compris quelles étaient vos priorités…Nous sommes tous deux des hommes sûrs de ce que nous croyons, au bout du compte. Je peux vous donner un conseil ? »

Crowley cligna des yeux quand le Docteur se rapprocha, son sérieux tel un trou noir.

« Ne présumez pas qu’il connaît vos sentiments. » dit-il calmement. « Je pensais…je croyais qu’elle le savait. Je savais qu’elle le savait…mais quand même. Ça aurait tellement eu plus de sens de le dire. Au moins une fois. »

Crowley regarda directement dans les yeux du Docteur et ressentit le poids imminent d’une existence éternelle. Six mille ans d’avancée en tant qu’ange et pourtant… Voilà à quoi ça ressemblait de tout perdre au-delà de la chute. Il frissonna au regard sinistre et désespéré qui rencontra le sien, avant de se reprendre. Tout n’était pas perdu.

Le Docteur se détourna pour partir, le livre à la main et une mine pensive sur son visage. Il leur sourit à eux deux avec une certaine tendresse, et peut-être même, une certaine nostalgie. « Ça ne sera pas toujours facile. » dit-il. « Mais je pense que vous allez vraiment vivre une grande année. »

Aziraphale et Crowley ne purent répondre car il était déjà parti. Ils se regardèrent alors dans les yeux. L’ange et le démon détournèrent timidement le regard. Mais ils ne le firent ensuite plus.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu !  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ;)


End file.
